Convertible sunvisor/caps have been developed in the past, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,993 and 4,741,053. Each of these caps have a foldable material that can be extended over the crown. The material can be extended from a folded position, in which the cap is adapted as a sunvisor, and an extended position, in which the cap is adapted as a cap. There were several problems associated with these designs. For example, the foldable material had to be gathered at opposite sides of the cap. Also, the material had no additional supports to form the shape of the crown, other than the support band around the back side, wherein the user's head was needed to support the crown.
The McKee et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,750, was also directed to a convertible visor/cap, wherein an auxiliary head cover attachment was provided that could be extended from a folded position to form a visor, back over the head to form a cap. While this patent disclosed a convertible visor/cap, the same problems existed, i.e., no crown supports were provided.